


[Podfic] Petrichor

by goldfwish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: Author's Summary:Draco tilted his head upwards. Rain slid long his nose, his cheeks, dripping down his chin; the bench was cold and wet, the chill nestling close to his thighs. He breathed, slowly and steadily, as if matching the rhythm of the rain, as if he could morph into the downpour if he took everything in with his lungs.Breathe.His eyes closed, his mind blank. It was as if time did not move at all.In the distance, splashing sounds disrupted the rhythm. It grew louder and louder, faster and faster. Draco opened his eyes.In a curtain of water, a silhouette approached.Harry.After the war, Draco found himself uncontrollably drawn to the rain.





	[Podfic] Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345341) by [tsauergrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsauergrass/pseuds/tsauergrass). 



**Length: 16:13**

****

Streaming on Soundcloud: 

**[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mi7k05tbbmjbebm/petrichor_tsauergrass.mp3/file)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! And thanks to [tsauergrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsauergrass/pseuds/tsauergrass) for letting me record their amazing fic :)


End file.
